Conventional golf balls can be divided into two general types or groups, two-piece balls or wound balls (also known as three-piece balls). The difference in play characteristics resulting from these different types of constructions can be quite significant.
Balls having a two-piece construction are generally most popular with the average recreational golfer because they provide a very durable ball while also providing maximum distance. Two-piece balls are made with a single solid core, usually made of a crosslinked rubber, which is encased by a cover material. Typically, the solid core is made of polybutadiene which is chemically crosslinked with zinc diacrylate (ZDA) and/or similar crosslinking agents and is covered by a tough, cut-proof blended cover. The cover is generally material such as SURLYN.RTM., which is a trademark for an ionomer resin produced by DuPont. The combination of the core and cover materials provide a "hard" ball that is virtually indestructible by golfers. Further, such a combination imparts a high initial velocity to the ball which results in improved distance. Because these materials are very rigid, two piece balls have a hard "feel" when struck with a club. Likewise, due to their hardness, these balls have a relatively low spin rate which makes them difficult to control, particularly in shorter approach shots. However, as golf ball manufacturers continue to improve the spin and feel characteristics of the two-piece ball, it is likely that the two-piece ball will continue to grow in popularity.
But, at the present time, the wound ball remains the preferred ball of the more advanced players due to its superior spin and feel characteristics. Wound balls typically have either a solid rubber or liquid center core around which many yards of a stretched elastic thread or yarn are wound. The wound core is then covered with a durable cover material such as a SURLYN.RTM. or similar material or a softer cover such as Balata. Wound balls are generally softer and provide more spin, which enables a skilled golfer to have more control over the ball's flight. However, wound higher spinning balls typically have a shorter distance as compared to a two-piece ball. Moreover, as a result of their more complex structure, wound balls generally require a longer time to manufacture and are more expensive to produce than a two-piece ball.
Consequently, a need exists for an improved ball which provides the "click and feel" of a wound ball, while also providing the relative ease of manufacturing, durability and distance of a two-piece ball.